


A few of my regrets

by unloyalbish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unloyalbish/pseuds/unloyalbish
Summary: Wen Junhui regretted one to many in his lifetime.However,He never regretted studying in uni.He never regretted living in the dorms.He never regretted meeting Xu Minghao.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	A few of my regrets

**Author's Note:**

> There's death in the beginning, but I promise they all live in the end.
> 
> Also, this is un-betad and frankly unplanned but after watching the mv for silent boarding gate I couldn't stop myself from writing this.
> 
> Another thing, I haven't written anything in like a hot minute and english is not my first language so please beware of grammatical errors.
> 
> Happy Carat day ya'll💎💎

**1352**

"The gods and deities be damned! I don't care! I don't need anybody Junhui, I only need you!" A heartbreaking sob fills the peaceful meadow and Wen Junhui, head of the crown prince's royal guards tries his best to keep himself together and not weep at their miserable destiny. 

"I don't need a crown and a palace, nor gold or the finest of silks. Your existence alone makes me feel like I'm the richest in the whole world. So please Jun, please take me away." The royal guard finally loses it, watching the love of his life cry his heart out was too much for him to take. He finally lets the tears he was so adamant to not fall touch his cheeks. Finally holds the man that keeps his whole world afloat between his arms. He finally allowed himself to cry as he embraces his prince, his love, his heart. 

Hugging the man tight, Jun closes his eyes and thinks.

He thinks about the repercussions that his decision might make. The endgame of loving and trying to be with someone way beyond his league. He doesn't mind dying for his prince. In fact he would gladly die for him, it will be the highest honor he can achieve. However, the guards fears was never for himself but for his prince.

He fears for his prince's happiness. 

  
_Will his love smile like he used to after he takes him away from the palace?_

  
He fears for his prince's honor.

  
_Will people still respect his love even if he has no crown?_

  
He fears for his prince's safety.

  
Jun was fine with dying, but _will the emperor allow his crown prince to be alive in case they are caught?_

"I love you Jun and I don't need anything else but you."

  
That was all it took for Wen Junhui to let his fears go. 

"When the darkness of the new moon finally comes, we will run away and never look back." 

Wen Junhui regretted one to many in his lifetime. 

However, 

He never regretted being brave.

  
He never regretted taking his crown prince's hand as they ran into the forest.

  
He never regretted taking action to his feelings and kissing his beloved while taking an arrow to the heart. 

Only one regret matters, 

It was dying and leaving his prince behind. 

**June 8, 1956**

Jun takes in a deep sigh as he drags his suitcase out of boarding gate 3. It only contained his clothes enough for a week long business trip and a handful of paperwork still connected to the said business trip. However it if felt heavy, like his body and eyelids. Also, the jetlag his was currently sporting was not helping his case. 

Walking sluggishly through the airport with his eyes half open from tiredness, the 30 years old man unintentionally bumps himself on someone. 

"I'm so, so sorry. I really didn't mean to bu-" Jun stops talking, it was also at the same time that he felt like his heart stopped beating, his brain stopped working, and the entire world stopped moving. 

He was met with big brown eyes too familiar for someone he doesn't know, and with those brown eyes came an unknown ache too painful that tears unconsciously fell from his eyes. 

"Oh my goodness are you alright?" The woman frantically holds out her hands to wipe his tears. 

"Are you hurt?" Jun badly wants to say yes but he doesn't even know where the pain is coming from. 

"Lady Xu" another woman's voice cut through Junhui's little bubble. 

"We should get going, our plane is here." The woman or Jun now knows as lady Xu looked defeated as she slowly walks to the other lady. She kept looking back to Junhui with an unreadable expression and Jun wants nothing more that to take her hand and run away. 

"Please brighten up lady Xu. I know you never liked Mr. Wang but please think about your family-" Jun was frozen as he stands in the middle of the buzzing airport while watching the other woman drag lady Xu to the boarding gates. He felt numb as lady Xu looks back to him one last time with a sweet defeated smile. 

Wen Junhui regretted one to many in his lifetime. 

However, 

He never regretted being a business man.

He never regretted taking that week long business trip.

He never regretted walking clumsily in the airport. 

Only one regret matters, 

It was letting his soulmate slip through his grasp. 

**November 7, 2041**

The buzzing of freshmen students walking to and fro in the corridors of their dormitory slightly annoys the sophomore business major Wen Junhui. The first semester was just about to start yet Jun was ready to throw his white flag. He was frankly done with life, the only thing getting him through was the fact that he has to graduate and get a decent job to send his sister to uni and pay for his mothers medicines. 

He doesn't even like business but he's good in math, charming, and always finds good ways through his mouth. 

So with a system running majorly from cheap vending machine coffee and a handful of not so healthy energy bars, Jun trudges his way back to his room from a very tiring shift at the 24/7 restaurant he was working at. Ready to slam his body on his stiff mattress and hopefully get at least 3 hours of sleep before going to his first class. 

After fumbling for his keys for what felt like an eternity with his eyes half open (it was a habit that he should work on) and letting himself inside his dorm room all the the while taking his clothes off (another habit of his but he thinks it's harmless). Jun didn't quite saw the petrified man looking at him with wide brown eyes filled with shock. It wasn't until he heard a loud thud and a whimper that he finally opened his eyes fully and almost screamed. 

Almost, because then he realized that he shouldn't be shocked that someone was their in his dorm room. After all, it was a room designed for two and he was lucky enough to have it for himself for the past school year. 

"Hi my name is Xu Minghao I'm a first year biology major and I'm sorry if I just let my self in but I guess I'll be your roommate." The guy finally spoke as he slowly looks up at the older with an unsure expression. 

Shocked and dazed, probably from the lack of sleep, too much coffee, or because of the incredibly good looking man in front of him (jun doesn't know), Jun felt his breath hitch and his lungs constrict. He suddenly felt numb and frozen, the tiredness of his body completely forgotten. Flashes of a crown glinting brightly through a meadow and black hair flowing through the ruckus of a busy airport came through him like little snippets of memories. Then a sudden ache starts to form in his chest and tears started to fall from his eyes. 

"Oh my god are you ok? Did I scare you?" Xu Minghao hold out his hands to wipe his tears and Jun couldn't help but close his eyes and indulge himself with the feeling of the youngers touch. 

Finally opening his eyes after a few seconds, Jun couldn't help but smile widely as he sees Xu Minghao still there looking at him with his brown eyes, smiling albeit worried. 

"I'm Wen Junhui and I'm more than fine now. Thank you very much" 

Wen Junhui regretted one to many in his lifetime. 

However, 

He never regretted studying in uni.

He never regretted living in the dorms.

He never regretted meeting Xu Minghao.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess but thanks for reading anyway.
> 
> And again HAPPY CARAT DAY!!💎💎


End file.
